


Morning Sex

by someb0ys



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Affection, Bedroom Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Morning Sex

“You look good like that boss,” Clint murmured softly. Clint's hands slowly massaged Loki's warm hips giving small thrusts upward. 

Loki smiled down at him. He met each one of Clint's thrust, letting little moans spill from his lips. The windows of Clint's apartment were open, letting in the heated air of summer. Both of their bodies were damp with sweat and the white cotton blankets were already pushed on the floor of the bedroom.

This didn't happen very often. Loki has ridden Clint a few times but never in such a gentle pace. It was usually him craving to be fucked but still wanted to be in charge. But somehow this morning they ended up like this.

Clint arched his back, groaning. “So tight,” he whispered.

Loki leaned down capturing a sweet kiss. “Benefit of not doing this often.” He kissed Clint's collar bone, trailing down his chest. 

Clint moaned feeling close to the edge. He slid his hands along Loki's thighs that were pressing against Clint's hips. All this affection was making the assassin's head spin. “I t-think the two are unrelated,” he struggled to keep his voice even through the layer of pleasure.

Loki laughed softly, “Is that so?” The last word was carried by such a needy moan it caused Clint to throw his head back against the pillow. Loki stroked himself feeling Clint tense up underneath him, a good indicator that he close to his climax.

Clint grabbed Loki's free hand, lacing their fingers together. “Yeah, it is so, babe.” He swallowed hard thrusting up faster now. Loki's hand started moving faster on himself, clutching Clint's strong callused fingers with his other hand. Loki bit his lip his eyes started to shut as he focused on the pleasure. “B-be loud.” It was an order, Clint's never ordered him to do anything in all of their twisted relationship but for some reason he felt safe enough to. He felt Loki tense around his cock sending jolts of pleasure through him.

Loki's eyes opened, looking down at Clint. He stopped biting his lip, letting his mouth hang open and whine at one of the most amazing build ups of his life. “Clint,” he moaned, bouncing faster on Clint's thick cock. Every thrust brushed lightly against the tight bundle of nerves, the teasing was making every inch of his body too sensitive.

Clint gritted his teeth using his free hand to grip Loki's hip as he fucked up into the god, hard and rough. Clint watched as Loki's pupils were blown large, staring down at him in complete trust and submission. Loki's noises grew louder and louder, filling the two room apartment.

“Fuck, Clint!” Loki's hand sped up even faster milking himself until he painted the archer's chest with warm come. “Ah, ah Clint,” he whimpered as Clint fucked helplessly upwards, Loki's orgasm was still pulsing around Clint's dick pushing him right over the edge until he was coming hard and deep inside his lover. 

Loki waited, panting on top of Clint until both of their breathing was settled before laying down on Clint's chest, not minding the uncomfortable stickiness. Clint wrapped his arms around him. They were still holding onto each other's hands, their fingers were white from gripping too tight. 

It was a while until either of them said anything. “You okay?” Clint asked kissing Loki's damp forehead. 

Loki nodded not meeting his eyes. “I think I'm going to take a shower, do not follow.” And with that Loki unwrapped himself from his partner and walked to the bathroom. Clint rolled his eyes wishing the sentiment had lasted.


End file.
